


When Bucky's Away

by Avidreader6



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bucky loves watching his Steve come apart, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dry Humping, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Skype Sex, Steve follows orders so well, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Away on a mission that has dragged on far too long, Bucky finds his bed far too empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bucky's Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleGirlLostExplores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlLostExplores/gifts).



Escaping to the safehouse for the night, Bucky watched Natasha slip away to her room before going to his own bedroom. He sat heavily on the bed and listened to the springs creak. This mission was supposed to have been simple. Just a quick in and out, steal the information and bring it back. It was now going on week three and with some creative maneuvering, Natasha had finally gotten an in with their mark. There was a big event in two days and they planned on using that as their cover to get into the building and finally get the information. 

Bucky dragged a hand through his hair and looked over at the empty spot on the bed next to him, and frowned. He missed having Steve’s warmth with him at night. Bucky usually liked to press himself up against Steve’s back with one arm thrown over his waist. He also missed how easy it was to get Steve going with only a few kisses and a wandering hand. Closing his eyes, Bucky thought about the night before he left and how well behaved Steve had been for him. Steve had been tied to the bed, hands above his head while Bucky teased him with his hands and mouth, bringing him to the edge over and over. Steve had never faltered, he followed Bucky’s every command and when Bucky had finally let him come, it had been beautiful.

Bucky grabbed his laptop from under the bed and opened up Skype. It would be early morning in New York, but he didn’t care, he needed to see Steve. As he waited for the call to connect, Bucky leaned back on the pillows and let his mind wander to what Steve would look like. Bucky knew he wasn’t looking his best. He’d been stuck watching Natasha work from a small room in a building across the street and hadn’t showered or shaved in two days, but he was also aware that Steve wouldn’t care. 

“Bu-Bucky?” Steve’s voice was soft and sleepy but tinged with worry. “Everythin’ okay?”

Bucky shivered hearing the tinge of Brooklyn in Steve’s voice. “Everything’s fine, babydoll, just wanted to hear your voice and see your face.”

Propping himself up on his elbow, Steve faced the tablet where it was sitting on the nightstand so Bucky could see him better. The sun was filtering in behind him, making his hair gleam golden and his eyes look like sea glass. 

“How’s that, Buck?”

“Absolutely perfect, Stevie.”

Steve smiled dreamily. “You know since you’ve got me up….” 

“Whatcha anglin’ for, darlin’?”

Bucky watched as Steve turned the tablet so he could get a good view at the early morning sunlight shining through the sheet. Bucky could see every bit of Steve through the fabric, and his mouth went dry as he noticed Steve was bare under the sheet and his cock was beginning to perk up as they talked. 

“I’ve missed you so much. It’s been so lonely here. Just me...and my hand.”

Bucky growled. “Have you been touching yourself without permission?”

The tablet was still pointed at Steve’s hip and Bucky could see Steve’s cock twitch. “Only a few times, sir. You’ve been gone so long and I needed to come.” 

“Camera back on your face, Stevie.” 

When Bucky could see Steve’s face again, the blond was chewing on his bottom lip, eyes focused on the bed. “I’m sorry, sir.” 

A plan began to form in Bucky’s head and he grinned into the camera before letting his voice smooth out into something deep and husky. “It’s okay, babydoll. We only expected to be apart for a few days and I promised we could play when I got home. Do you want to play some now?”

Steve let go of his lip and looked into the camera, eyes wide and eager. “Really, sir?” 

“Really, darlin’. What’s our safeword?”

Steve blushed. “Shield, sir.” 

“Good boy. Now switch to the big screen in the bedroom. I wanna see all of you laid out for me.”

The screen went black for a minute and when he had a visual again, Bucky could see Steve leaning back against the pillows, broad shoulders leaning against the dark mahogany of the headboard, sheer white sheet pooling at his waist, the tip of his half hard cock peeking over the top. 

Steve smiled when he saw Bucky’s face on the big screen. “I think this is the first time I’ve ever been happy that Tony has everything connected.”

Bucky laughed. “Me too, now let’s stop talking about Tony. I want to see how long it takes you to get off without using your hands.” 

Steve’s plush pink lip was pushed out in a pout, and he whined. “No hands? But sir, how-”

“Did I ask your opinion, Stevie?”

“No, sir, but-”

“You keep tryin’ to contradict me and you will not be coming at all today. I’ll make you wait for me to get home.” Bucky kept his voice hard and unyielding, letting Steve know that even though there were thousands of miles apart, Bucky was still the one in charge.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“It’s okay, Stevie. You’re gonna be good now, right?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good. Now, I want you lie back against the pillows and watch me get undressed. Do not touch any part of yourself yet. I want your hands at your sides. Understood?”

Bucky watched Steve’s fists clench in the sheets. “Yes, sir.”

Looking around the tiny room, Bucky tried to find a place for the laptop that would let Steve get a good view of him stripping. Frustrated when there were no good spots, Bucky stacked some books on the nightstand and set the laptop on top, giving Steve a full view of Bucky’s lean, muscled body. 

“Ready, darlin’?”

Steve’s cock was now tenting the sheet beautifully, and Bucky could see he was beginning to breathe heavily. “Yes, Bucky! Yes!”

“Alright, I’m going.” Bucky looked at Steve, eyes dark and full of promise for what was to come. His hands drifted down his chest, pausing to rub over his nipples before grasping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. 

Bucky heard a groan through the speakers and his grin widened. “God, Stevie. I’m just imagining being there with you. Standing close enough that if you wanted you could reach out and touch, but keeping your hands at your sides just because I told you too.” 

Fingers moving over his chest, Bucky pinched his nipples, groaning quietly, watching Steve roll his hips upward. “I’d be good, sir. So good for you.” 

“I know you would, Stevie.” Bucky reached for the button of his pants and flicked it open. He reached for the zipper, then paused. “Beg, Stevie. I want to hear that lovely voice of yours.”

Steve swallowed hard. “Please, sir. Don’t stop. I want to see all of you. I love your cock. It’s so pretty, and big, and I want to see it so I can imagine you’re here.”

Slowly, Bucky slid the zipper down, the sound loud in the small room. “Tell me what you would do if I were there, Stevie. I’m already hard just looking at you. You’re being so good. I know how bad you wanna touch.” 

Steve rolled his hips again, dislodging the sheet just enough for his cock to spring free and lay hard against his stomach. Bucky sucked in a breath at the sight. “Talk to me Stevie.” 

“I’d, I’d kneel at your feet, sir. I’d want to taste you so bad, I’d press my face against your hips, and lick you through your pants until you let me take you out and swallow you down. I’d want you to fuck my throat, and pull my hair, show me I’m yours.” 

“Fuck, darlin’. I want that. When I get home, that’s what we’re doing. I want you on your knees by the bed waiting for me.” Bucky shimmied out of his pants and stroked himself a few times through his boxers so Steve could see just how hard he was. “Look at what you’re doing to me, Stevie. Look how much I want you.”

Steve let out a strangled sort of gasp as he watched Bucky continue to stroke himself. “Please? Sir?”

“Please, what?”

“Please, I want to see all of you.” Steve blushed at his request, head turning to the side and looking down at the pillows. 

“How can I resist such a sweet request? But first, you have to look at me.” When he had Steve’s attention again, Bucky slid his fingers under the band of his boxers and played with them a little. Pulling down the material just enough to reveal the sharp jut of his hipbone and swell of his ass. 

Steve whimpered. “Please, more, sir.” 

Bucky stripped out of the boxers, so Steve could every bit of him. He was hard and there was a small drop of precum already beaded at the tip of his cock. He looked into the camera and winked at Steve before moving just the thumb of his metal hand over the tip and collecting the precum and bringing it to his lips. 

Steve whined and shifted on the bed. He licked his lips and Bucky knew just what he was thinking. “Don’t you worry, I’ll let you taste as much as you want when I get home. You suck cock so well, Stevie. You know I’d never deny you the pleasure.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Oh, Stevie. You’re being so good for me. Let go of the sheets and move your hands over your chest and stomach. Do not touch your cock. Do you remember what happens if you touch your cock?”

“I don’t get to come until you are home, sir.”

“Very good. Now play with those tits of yours. I know how much you like having my hands on them.” 

Steve did as he was told, squeezing and rubbing his chest, carefully avoiding his nipples. Bucky pulled a chair over so he could sit and watch. “Sir, may I?”

“May you, what?”

“My nipples, may I touch them?”

“Yes. Pinch and tease them, darlin’, and spread those legs for me too, knees bent slightly.”

Bucky watched as Steve spread his legs, planting his feet on the mattress. He was transfixed by the way Steve’s cock jerked and moved until he heard the deep moan that emanated from Steve’s mouth. Dragging his gaze up, Steve watched Steve play with his nipples, doing exactly what Bucky had told him. 

When they were nice and hard, Bucky gave Steve another command. “Stop, Steve.” Steve let go of the hardened buds and bit down on his lip to keep from whining. “Soft touches now. Just circle them with the pads of yours fingers. I know your nipples are aching for more, but I want you to just tease them and make them tingle.”

As Steve did as he was told, Bucky spread his own legs and took his own cock in hand. There was a steady stream of precum now and he used that to slick himself up and begin moving in long, slow, steady strokes. He didn’t want to come just yet. He wanted to see Steve come apart first and then bring himself over the edge fast and furious after.

“Do you see what you’ve done to me, Stevie? Look how hard I am watchin’ you. You’re so gorgeous like this. It makes me feel so good when you do as you’re told.”

Steve moaned at the praise and spread his legs a little wider so Bucky could see every last bit of him. “Oh, baby. You’re so hard aren’t you? Look at you, your cock is getting so nice and wet. You want to wrap your hand around yourself so badly, get yourself off, come all over those sheets. Don’t you?”

“Ye-yes, Bucky. I do.”

“I know you do, and I’m going to let you come. Sit up for me now.”

Steve tilted his head to the side in confusion, one strand of blond hair falling across his face making him look adorable. “Good boy. Get on all fours and grab one of the pillows.”

Steve began to move but paused and asked, “sir, how should I? Which way should I face?”

Bucky thought a moment before answering. “I want you to face away from the windows. That way I can see all of you and the sun can fall over you and make you look even prettier.”

Bucky watched Steve get into position and let out a low whistle. “I was right, you look magnificent like this. Can you feel the sun on your back, darlin’?”

“Yes, sir. It’s nice and warm. Feels good.”

“Perfect. Now fold the pillow and put it under your hips.”

As he got the pillow in position, Bucky could see the exact moment Steve realised what was going to happen. “Sir? May I?”

“You may. I want to see you rut against that pillow until you come. Start slow for me. I love watching you move. It’s beautiful” Steve’s hips began moving along the pillow, slow drags over the fabric. Bucky watched, rapt. as the muscles of Steve’s thighs and ass bunched and moved. Bucky knew the high thread count on those pillows made them softer than anything, which meant it would not give Steve the friction he wanted. 

“How does it feel, Stevie?”

“Feels...good, sir.” Steve’s hips moved a little faster as he pressed harder against the pillow, hoping for something more. “Can I hear, please would you keep talking to me, sir?”

Licking his lips, Bucky leaned forward and traced Steve’s form as he humped the pillow, trying different motions and angles. “I can do that, Stevie. Speed up a little more for me. Should I tell you how I’m gonna touch myself watching you?” 

“Yes, please, sir.”

Taking himself in hand again, Bucky kept his eyes on Steve’s body. “I’m so hard, darlin’, and it’s all because of you. Watching you be such a good boy for me, humping that pillow to try and get off. I’m going slow with myself, I want to see you come first, imagine I’m there with you, smoothing my hand down your side and over that ass of yours. Maybe, I’d finger you, would you like that?”

Bucky heard a whimper. “Yes! I want to feel your fingers in my ass.” He began moving faster, undulating against the pillow, hoping to find that sweet spot.

“I think I’d only use one. Keep you wanting more, but making you wait for it. Pull out and move around the rim of your ass, only pressing just the tip of my finger inside until you begged. You beg so nicely and you know I love giving you what you need.”

Bucky watched Steve keen, mouth open, panting, as the pillow case dragged against his dick.”More, sir! God, I need more.”

Chuckling low in his throat, Bucky continued. “You mean like how when I finally pressed two fingers inside, I’d start massaging your prostate, just listening to you yowl like a cat in heat?”

“Yes! Don’t stop, Bucky.” 

Letting go of his cock, Bucky slid his hand down to cup his balls and roll them, hissing at the sensation. “I’d only massage your prostate for a minute, darlin’. Then, I’d pull my fingers back and tell you to fuck yourself on them, show me how much you want more.” 

“Yes! So, close, sir. Just a little more!”

“Good, Stevie. Don’t hold back now. You’re doing so well. I’m playing with my balls now, thinking about your tongue on them, and you taking them in your mouth.” 

Steve whined and his hips began to buck erratically. Bucky could tell it would only take a little longer before Steve was coming over the pillow for him. “More, sir. Please keep talking.”

“That’s it, baby. Keep going. I”m going to come so hard from watching you. I think we should film ourselves the next time. We can watch it again and again. You can see how much I adore you being mine and letting me take care of you.”

“Fuck! Sir, I’m so close. Please, may I come?”

“Come for me Stevie. Come for me and then you can watch me.” 

Steve rutted against the pillow a few more times before Bucky saw him freeze. Steve turned his head to look into the camera and he called out for Bucky as he came all over the pillow. Bucky took himself back in hand and stroked a few times. 

“Stevie, darlin’, baby, look at me now. Watch me come. Know it’s because of how good you were for me.” Bucky moved his hand over his cock, twisting his wrist as he reached the head and it didn’t take long for him to spurt over his hand and lean back in the chair as he came. 

When he came back to himself, he saw Steve looking at him through the laptop, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes full of love and contentment. “That was beautiful, sir. Thank you.”

Grabbing his boxers, Bucky wiped himself off and smiled at Steve. “Thank you, Stevie. How do you feel?”

“Good, Buck, but a little sad because you’re not here.” 

“I know and I’m sorry babydoll. Shouldn’t be much longer, though. Now I want you to toss that pillow into the laundry and get cleaned up for me. After you’re done, I want you to grab one of my shirts and put it on. Then I want you to climb back into bed and sleep a little longer. Can you do all that for me?”

Steve’s face brightened at the idea of wearing one of Bucky’s shirts. “I can do that, sir. Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome, darlin’. Now go on and get cleaned up. I’m gonna try and sleep myself. I love you and miss you.”

“Love and miss you too, Buck.” 

Bucky ended the call and forced himself to stand and fall into the bed. He would try and sleep, but he knew he’d be restless without Steve there. He only hoped Steve would get a little more sleep at home knowing Bucky would be home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a kind of prequel to Bucky's Boys, but can also be a stand alone.


End file.
